zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Chief Bogo/Gallery
Images relating to Chief Bogo. Chief Bogo.png Zootopia Poster2.jpg Bogo Zootopia.jpg Printed Zootopia.png Bogo-group-photo.PNG Bogo info.jpg Bogo Bio.jpeg Protect and Serve.jpeg Tumblr o85ddxNAly1vtmvrko1 1280.png Cast of Characters.jpeg Bogo concept art.PNG BogoC03.jpg BogoC02.jpg BogoC01.jpg Bogo Drawing with Labels.jpg Animal Bodies.jpeg Four Officers Art.png Chief Bogo Bullpen.png Big Bogo.png Fawn Animation Art.png Bogo Driving Bus.png Bogo and Cheetah.png Teaser Zootopia (film) 08.png Film Zootopia-10.png|''"I've got three items on the docket."'' Chief Bogo MM File.png Dismissed.png|''"And, finally, our first bunny - Officer Hopps. Parking duty...dismissed!"'' BogoWithHopps.png|''"Well then, writing a hundred tickets a day should be easy."'' Writing 100 tickets should be easy.png|''"Didn't forget. Just don't care."'' Shut your tiny mouth now.png|''"Those are a crocus variety called mendicampum holicifius, they're a Class С botanical..."'' -Judy Hopps Zootopia-25.png|''"Shut your tiny mouth NOW!"'' Bogo annoyed by Judy.png Zootopia_Insubordination_1.png|"Ahem. Mrs. Otterton, please wait out here." You're Fired.jpeg|''"You're fired."'' Insubordination.jpeg|''"Insubordination!!"'' BogoFakeHappy.png|''"Assistant Mayor Bellwether!..."'' Zootopia-15.png|''"Splendid. Clawhauser will give you the complete case file."'' THis should be good.png|''"Well, this should be good."'' Or maybe any animal looks savage to a bunny.png|''"Or maybe any aggressive predator looks "savage" to rabbits."'' Badge!.png|''"Badge!"'' What did you say fox?.png|''"What did you say, Fox?"'' Heres the thing.png|''"Here's the thing, Chief. You gave her the 48 hours, so technically we still have... ten left to find our Mr. Otterton, and that is exactly what we're gonna do."'' - Nick Wilde Bogo's ephiphany.png|Bogo is not sure what to make of Nick Bogo-app.PNG|Bogo using Gazelle's dancing app. Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.39.50 PM.png|Bogo watching himself dancing with Gazelle on the app BogoSurprised.png|''"Not now!"'' Bogo puffed up.png|''"Oooooohhh, Chiiieeeeeef!"'' - Clawhauser Bogo-Clawhauser.jpg|''"Clawhauser! Can't you see I'm working on the missing mammal cases?!"'' She found all of them.png|''"Wow, I'm impressed!"'' - Gazelle on the Dancing With Gazelle app ZPd at Asylum.png Lionheart-arrested.PNG|Bogo arresting Mayor Lionheart. BogoTalkToPress.jpg All 14 have been found.png|''"Ladies and Gentlemammals, fourteen mammals went missing and all fourteen have been found by our newest recruit, who will speak to you in a moment."'' Bellwether and Bogo.jpeg "the-new-mayor"-Bogo.PNG|''"Come on, Hopps. The new mayor wants to see us."'' "It would seem youve arrived"-Bogo.PNG|''"It would seem you have arrived."'' Bogo-Judy-office.PNG|''"Don't give yourself so much credit, Hopps. The world has always been broken, that's why we need good cops..."'' Bogo-sad-face.PNG|''"...Like you."'' Thanks for Opportunity.png|''"Thank you for the opportunity."'' Bellwether-foiled.PNG|Bogo and the ZPD arresting Bellwether. ClawhauserBogoDancing.jpeg|Bogo and Clawhauser dancing at Gazelle's concert Chief Bogo Dancing Credits.png Zootopia Tsum Tsum.jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg 6601047420038.jpg Chief_Bogo_Flatsie_Plush.jpg Zootopia_Funko_Pops_and_Mystery_Minis.jpg Zootopia_Vinylmation_.jpg Image.png VinylFiguresFront.png FourVinyl.png Facebook stickers.png Zootopia Journal.png My First Puzzle Book.png SnackBottle0.jpg SnackBottle1.jpg Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.59.04 AM.png 81QlTgOM5xL. SL1500 .jpg Series_2_Chief_Bogo_Tsum_Tsum_Mini.jpg Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Crime scene file 1.jpg CF2x01_Statue.PNG|Chief Bogo in Zootopia: Crime Files. Crime Files - Backup.PNG Backup Officers.png Chief Bogo - Disney Crossy Road.png|Bogo as seen in Disney Crossy Road Chief Bogo Mask.png|The Chief Bogo mask as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Chief Bogo Body.png|The Chief Bogo costume as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover HP - Score.png|Chief Bogo in Hopps Pursuit I don't give praise .png Talk to Oates.png That's enough fox.png Chief B Emoji.png|Chief Bogo as seen in Zootopia As Told by Emoji ZE-MeterMaid.PNG ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG ZE-BellwetherArrested.PNG Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Prey Galleries